Dead or Alive (game)/Fighting quotes
This page is a list of fighter quotes spoken by the playable characters of the [[Dead or Alive (game)|first Dead or Alive]]. Ayane Victory Quotes *勝負終わったわね！(Shōbu owatta-wa-ne!) — The fight is over! - Listen *もっと私を楽しませて...(Motto watashi-o-tanoshima-sete...) — I want more fun... - Listen *時間の無駄だったわね... (Jikan'no-muda-datta-wa-ne...) — It was a waste of time... - Listen *目が覚めた！(Mega-sameta!) — Wake up! - Listen *かすみ、これが忍びの世界よ。(Kasumi, kore-ga shinobi-no-sekai-yo.) — Kasumi, this is the world of Shinobi. - (after defeating Kasumi) - Listen *私はあなたを父思ったことはないわ！(Watashi-wa anata-o-chichi omotta koto-wa nai-wa!) — I never thought you were my father! - (after defeating Raidou) - Listen *完璧ね？(Kampeki-ne?) — Perfect, right? - (after name entry) - Listen Losing Quotes *ここまでか... (Koko made-ka...) — It's all over now... - Listen Unused Quotes *その程度？(Sono tei-do?) — How do you like that? - Listen *見逃して、あ・げ・る... (Minogashite, a ge ru...) — You missed... - Listen *情けないわね！(Nasakenai-wa-ne!) — Miserable! - Listen *これが真の霧幻天神流よ？(Kore-ga shin-no Mugen Tenshin-ryū yo?) — This is true power of Mugen Tenshin style? - (presumably initially for Kasumi) - Listen Bass Armstrong Victory Quotes Losing Quotes Unused Quotes Bayman Victory Quotes *話にならんだ。(Hanashi-ni naranda.) — You're history, pal. - Listen *これで終わりか？(Kore-de owari-ka?) — It's all? - Listen *悪いな。(Warui-na.) — Sorry. - Listen *消えろ！(Kiero!) — Get outta here! - Listen Losing Quotes *何故だ？(Nazeda?) — Why? - Listen Unused Quotes *これが実践というやつだ。(Kore-ga jissen-to-iu yatsu-da.) — Man, you should more practice. - Listen *俺にあまり関わるな。(Ore-ni amari kakawaru-na.) — Don't stick with me. - Listen *つまらん... (Tsumaran...) — Boring... - Listen *こざかしい... (Kozakashii...) — As impudent as ever... - Listen Category:Fighter Quotes Gen Fu Victory Quotes *我が拳に迷いなし！(Waga ken-ni mayoi nashi!) — In my fist no hesitation! - Listen *やりしたがの... (Yarishi-taga-no...) — Youngsters these days... - Listen *わしをころしよって！(Washi-o koroshi-yotte!) — The time didn't affect on me! - Listen *おぬしは己に負けたのじゃ。(Onushi-wa onore-ni maketa-no-ja?) — I believe you lost yourself? - Listen *我がてちは己なり。(Waga-techi-wa onore-nari.) — This old man is not that easy. - (after name entry) - Listen Losing Quotes *やはりとしにはかってんのか？(Yahari-toshi-ni-ha-katten-no-ka?) — Looks like I can't resisting to the years, after all? - Listen Unused Quotes *もう少しだ、メイ・リン！(Mōsukoshida, Mei Rin!) — It's a little bit more, Mei Lin! - Listen *時の重みを知るがよい！(Toki-no omomi-o shiru-ga-yoi!) — Feel the burden of the time! - Listen *悪く思わないでくれ。(Waruku omowanaide-kure) — Don't think badly of me. - Listen Jann Lee Victory Quotes *なんならもう一戦やってみるか？(Nan'nara mō-issen yatte-miru-ka) — What if we try one more round? - Listen *俺に負けはない！(Ore-ni make-wanai!) — I don't lose! - Listen *相手が悪かったな！(Aite-ga warukatta-na!) — Out of my league! - Listen *お前の負けだ！！(Omae-no-makeda!!) — You lose!! - Listen *ここはお前のくるようなところではない... (Koko-wa omae-no kuru-yōna tokorode-wanai...) - This is not the place for you... - (after defeating Lei Fang) - Listen Losing Quotes *どうして俺はこうなんだ？(Dōshite-ore-wa kōna-nda?) — What I'm doing? - Listen Unused Quotes *俺は熱くさせる奴はいないのか？(Ore-wa atsuku-sa seru yatsu-wa inai-no-ka?) — I'm the hottest guy over there? - Listen *本気でやってるのか！？(Honki-de yatteru-no-ka!?) — Are you serious!? - Listen *お前とはレベルが違うんだよ。(Omae-to-wa reberu-ga chigau-nda-yo.) — My level is different from you. - Listen Kasumi Victory Quotes *これが霧幻天神流よっ！(Kore ga Mugen Tenshin-ryū yo!) — This is Mugen Tenshin style! - Listen *立ち止まってる時間はないの... さよなら。(Tachi-domatteru jikan-wanai-no... sayonara.) — I have no time to spare... goodbye. - Listen *こんな形で戦いたくなかったわね... (Kon'na katachi-de tatakai-takunakatta-wa-ne...) — I don't want to fight in such conditions... - Listen *ごめんなさい...大丈夫？(Gomen'nasai... daijōbu?) — I'm sorry, are you okay? - Listen *誰にも邪魔させない！(Darenimo jama-sa-senai!) — No one will stand in my way! - Listen *あなたに私は倒せない。海の違うもの... (Anata ni-watashi-wa-taosenai. Umi no-chigau-mono...) — I will never be defeated by you. This was wrong one... - Listen *兄さん...もうすぐだよ！(Nii-san... mōsugu-da-yo!) — Brother... it almost over! - (from Stage 7) - Listen *兄さん...わたし勝ったよ！(Nii-san... watashi katta-yo!) — I did it, brother! - (after defeating Raidou) - Listen Losing Quotes *ごめんなさい、兄さん... (Gomen'nasai, nii-san...) — Forgive me, my brother... - Listen Unused Quotes *答えを見つけるには、勝ち続けるしかない... (Kotae-o mitsukeru-ni-wa, kachi tsuzukeru shika-nai...) — To find the answer there is no choice for me but continue to win... - Listen *本気で来ないと！(Honki-de konai-to!) — Come at me! - Listen *勝てないよ！(Kate-nai-yo!) — You will never win! - Listen *全てを終わりまで... (Subete-o-owari made...) — It's all ends here... - Listen *負けるわけにはいかないの！(Makeru wake-ni-wa ikanai-no!) — I'm not afford to lose! - Listen Lei Fang Victory Quotes *やったー！私の勝ちで！(Yatta! Watashi no-kachi-de!) — Yay! I won! - Listen *結構やるわね...覚えていてあげるわ。(Kekkō yaru-wa-ne... oboete-ite ageru-wa.) — You won't so bad... I'll remember you. - Listen *よし！(Yoshi!) — Alright! - Listen *ある時助けてもらう必要なかったよね？(Aru-toki tasukete morau hitsuyō nakatta yo-ne?) — Sometimes there are such moments when help isn't required, don't ya think? - (after defeating Jann Lee) - Listen Losing Quotes *負けても悔いは... (Makete-mo kui-wa...) — Even if I being defeated I have no regrets... - Listen Unused Quotes *期待していたほどじゃないわね... (Kitai-shite ita-hodo janai-wa-ne...) — It's not enough as I expected... - Listen *弱いですね... (Yowaidesu ne...) — Man, you weak... - Listen *出直したら試合? (Denaoshitara-shiai?) — Maybe let's start again? - Listen *今度やったら絶対に負けないんだから！(Kondo yattara zettai-ni-makenai ndakara!) — I will not accept defeat no matter what! - (losing quote) - Listen Raidou Victory Quotes *虫ケラが！(Mushi kera-ga!) — Worm! - Listen *我が拳構想最強なり！(Waga kobushi kōsō saikyō-nari!) — I'll achieve the perfection! - Listen *貴様の技はみきとっ！(Kisama no-waza-wa miki-to!) — Your moves is completely incomplete! - Listen *その程度か？(Sono tei-do-ka?) — How was that? - Listen *憎いか？(Nikui-ka?) — Do you hate me? - (after defeating Ayane) - Listen Losing Quotes *我が拳は完全ではなかったか？(Waga kobushi-wa kanzende wa-nakatta-ka?) — So, it means my fist was not perfect? - Listen Unused Quotes *もっと強いやつをらんのか？(Motto tsuyoi yatsu-o-ran-no-ka?) — There's no one stronger around? - Listen *まだ満足できん！(Mada manzoku-de-kin!) — Still not satisfied! - Listen *力だ！力を見せを！(Chikara-da! Chikara-o-mise-o!) — It is power! Show me what you've got! - Listen Ryu Hayabusa Victory Quotes *御免！(Gomen!) — Farewell! - Listen *許せ！(Yuruse!) — My apologies! - Listen *一瞬の隙が命取りになったな。(Isshun-no-suki-ga inochitori-ni nattana.) — Watch for an unguarded moment and then deal a fatal blow. - Listen *誰にも負けられる！(Darenimo make-rareru!) — I can't be defeated! - Listen *これも宿命... (Kore-mo sadame...) — This is fate... - (after defeating Kasumi) - Listen *負けられないのだ...友のためにも。(Make rarenai-noda... tomo-no tame-ni mo) — I must persevere... for the sake of my friend. - (after defeating Raidou) - Listen Losing Quotes :N/A Unused Quotes *闇のある限り、しくわけにはゆかん！(Yami-no-aru-kagiri, shiku-wake-ni-wa-yukan!) — As long as darkness will impend, I will continue to fight! - Listen *うるかな... (Uru-kana...) — Focus... - Listen *すまん... (Suman...) — Sorry... - Listen *むね... (Mune...) — Forgive me... - (losing quote) - Listen Tina Armstrong Victory Quotes Losing Quotes Unused Quotes Zack Victory Quotes *よいうだぜ！(Yo-iu-daze!) — Too easy! - Listen *いい勉強になったろう。(Ii benkyō ni nattarō.) — It would have made a good learning experience. - Listen *タク、雑魚が！(Taku, zako-ga!) — Heh, weakfish! - Listen *ざまねぜ！(Zama-ne-ze!) — How smart! - Listen *あい！次の人？(Ai! Tsugi no hito?) — Hey! Who's next? - Listen Losing Quotes *どうかしてるぜ。おい... (Dōka-shiteru-ze. Oi...) — This is not right. Damn... - Listen Unused Quotes *面白かったねー！(Omoshiro-katta-ne!) — It was funny! - Listen *懲りねえ奴だなぁ... (Korinē yatsu-dana...) — What a knuckle-head guy... - Listen *ケ！がっかりさせないよ... (Ke! Gakkari-sa-senai-yo...) — He! I'm disappointed... - Listen *ハハハ！最強だな！(Hahaha! Saikyō-da-na!) — Ha ha ha! That's the strongest! - Listen Category:Fighter Quotes